The End Of The Book Series
by Kirashumo
Summary: Once again the four kingdoms, Konan, Kutou, Hokkan, and Sairou are at war. But, all isn't what it seems. Betrayal is floating in the air. Miaka and Yui are pit against each other again, but this time will they fight.
1. Chapter 1: Return To The Book

The End Of The Book Series Chapter 1 - Returning To The Book

Characters For Whole Story - Miaka ,Yui, Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, Chiriko, Nakago, Amiboshi, Suboshi, Soi, Tomo, Ashitare, Miboshi, Suzaku, Seiryuu, Genbu, Byakko

Once again war had broken out. But this time it was between all 4 kingdoms, Konan, Kutou, Hokkan, Sairou. Sairou and Hokkan were on the same side, as well as were Konan and Kutou. Of course there was a lot of tension in between the two kingdoms, but everyone else was to busy with fighting to do much of anything.

"Hurry the hell up Miaka!", screamed Yui, "We're going to be late because of you!"

"I'm sorry," Miaka replied, "I had to eat my other five pancakes."

"How typical of you." Miaka said as she shook her head.

They ran to school as fast as they could but as they ran, The Universe Of The Four Gods appeared before them and they got sucked into the book once again.

"CHAAAAAAARGE!", Hotohori yelled at his men in the peak of battle.  
"I don't really see the point of having the army here, we could take them all out easily", Nuriko said with a smile. Before he could say anything else Miaka fell down from the sky into his arms. "Miaka!", he exclaimed "What are you doing here? I thought you guys burnt The Universe Of The Four Gods." "I thought we did too", Miaka said, "Yui came in with me, have you…"

"MIAKA!" "Who was that?" Chiriko asked.

As they all looked down they saw Amiboshi running towards them waving. Yui and the Seiryuu Seven were standing behind him, in front of the Seiryuu army.

"Damn." Tasuki muttered, "What are those fools doing here?" "We're on your side you know Tasuki" Amiboshi said. "Ahh," He said with a flinch, "Suboshi must be writing me something. The message said (which he read aloud) What the hell are you doing over there with the Suckzaku Seven? Get your ass back over here before I tell Miaka about the crush you have one her, and I hope you are reading this aloud.

"You like me?" Miaka said with a blood red face.

"If you even touch her," Tamahome said with a stern voice, "I'll…" BANG!

"Thank you, Chichiri." Miaka said as Tamahome grabbed his head in extreme pain. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle Begins

The End Of The Book Series Chapter 2 - The Battle Begins 

Characters For Whole Story - Miaka ,Yui, Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, Chiriko, Nakago, Amiboshi, Suboshi, Soi, Tomo, Ashitare, Miboshi, Suzaku, Seiryuu, Genbu, Byakko

"You didn't have to hit me you know!", yelped Tamahome to Chichiri, "Do you have any idea how much your staff hurts?"

"Be nicer to Amiboshi and maybe I won't tell him to hit you again." Miaka yelled back.

"Don't they ever stop fighting?" Tasuki asked.

"You're one to talk, you tried to rape her" Nuriko cried.

"I told you not to tell anyone about that!" Tasuki yelled as everyone stared at him.

"You tried to…" WHOOSH!

The whoosh they heard was Suboshi's weapon. They looked down just in time to see Nakago's life force blast fly towards them.

"Why are you doing this?" Yui exclaimed, "Aren't we on the same side?"

"This war was nothing but a distraction so we could get close to the Suzaku Seven and their priestess." Nakago explained.

"Good, kill them all" Yui yelled loud enough for Miaka and the others to hear.

"What?" Miaka exclaimed.

"I'll help you all" Amiboshi said.

"Miaka," Nuriko said in his man voice, "there's something I have to do before we start this battle". As he said this he reached towards Miaka's face, leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips. "Wow, you are a really bad kisser" Nuriko said boldly, "Tamahome was more fun to kiss than you."

"I thought that guy was gay," Tomo said.

"Shut up queer." Miboshi said.

"Be nice boys," Soi said, "we don't want a fight between you two while we are fighting them."


	3. Chapter 3: The Betrayal

The End Of The Book Series Chapter 3 - The Betrayal

Characters For Whole Story - Miaka ,Yui, Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, Chiriko, Nakago, Amiboshi, Suboshi, Soi, Tomo, Ashitare, Miboshi, Suzaku, Seiryuu, Genbu, Byakko

Nakago shoots another life force blast at Tamahome but he sends it back with a blast of his own.

"Rekka Shinen!" Tasuki yelled.

The fire burst out of the fan and combined with Nakago and Tamahome's life force blast to create an incredibly strong fiery ball of energy hurling towards Nakago. Nakago quickly grabbed Ashitare and threw him towards the ball.

"Nakago what the hell are you doing!" Yui yelled.

"He had no other use" he replied.

"I don't care, you are a ruthless beast with no emotions!"

"Wrong, I have emotions, but only for you" he said as he reached towards her and kissed her.

"You man stealing wench!" ,Soi yelled as she launched a lightning attack at Yui.

Nakago quickly picked her up and guarded her with his shield.

"I'll let you live since we have been lovers for a while," Nakago said, "but if you try to harm her again I will kill you."

While all this was going on Miaka was twisting her face in disgust from all that had happened, and Nuriko was doing it also because he had kissed a girl. During all this Chiriko, Hotohori and Chichiri had been talking about if they should teleport away or not. They decided they should so they quickly all left while the Seiryuu Seven were still fighting within themselves. At the castle they all talked about what had happened.

"Should we got to Hokkan and Sairou for help?" asked Mitsukake.

"I suppose, though I am hesitant of going to them for help, but I guess we should." Hotohori replied.

"All I know is that we should take down Yui" Miaka cried.

"Miaka?" Tamahome said with a surprised voice.

Then, after she had said that, the four kingdoms rumbled. The statues of the best gods rumbled and then the unthinkable happened….. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Four Beast Gods Return

The End Of The Book Series Chapter 4 - The Four Beast Gods

Characters For Whole Story - Miaka ,Yui, Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, Chiriko, Nakago, Amiboshi, Suboshi, Soi, Tomo, Ashitare, Miboshi, Suzaku, Seiryuu, Genbu, Byakko

….the statue of Suzaku in Konan, the statue of Seiryuu in Kutou, the stature of Genbu in Hokkan, and the statue of Byakko in Sairou, turned from gold, to flesh and blood. All of the beast gods were standing in their rightful kingdoms.

"Hello my friends," Suzaku said, "how have you all been?"

"You shouldn't be here, we haven't done a ceremony." Miaka boldly blurted in.

"Yes, but the final battle will soon begin." Suzaku said, paying no attention to Miaka's rudeness.

"Final battle?" Tasuki asked, "Will it be between all of the four kingdoms?"

"No, it will not," Suzaku continued….

"The war will be the Genbu, Byakko, and Suzaku seven, against myself," Seiryuu explained to the his warriors and priestess, "but wait, where is Ashitare and Amiboshi?"

"Ashitare jumped into a life force blast to save me and lady Yui, and Amiboshi is with the Suzaku Seven." Nakago said smugly.

"Yes, the wolf man was pushed into the blast your greatness."

"Please, do not talk to me with such formality," Genbu protested, "we are but of the same.

"So you three have fought along the Suzaku warriors before?" Byakko questioned.

"Yes, with their strength our victory is certain," Tatara said.

"Good."

In Konan they Suzaku Seven and Miaka debated on how to attack them, and join up with Genbu and Byakko's warriors.

"I say me and Tami-kins should take up the front." Nuriko said.

"That, or Tamahome and Tasuki since they both have projectile attacks." replied Amiboshi.

"Why don't we just use Mr. Genius's plan over there?" Tasuki being a smart-ass as usual.

"Nuriko……hit him." Chiriko demanded.

"My pleasure." Nuriko replied as he sent Tasuki flying threw the roof. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Suzaku Seven's Problems

The End Of The Book Series Chapter 5 - The Suzaku Seven's Problems

Characters For Whole Story - Miaka ,Yui, Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, Chiriko, Nakago, Amiboshi, Suboshi, Soi, Tomo, Ashitare, Miboshi, Suzaku, Seiryuu, Genbu, Byakko

As all of this was happening Suboshi had been writing to his brother. Among the messages were many threats from himself, Nakago, as well as Seiryuu. Amiboshi tried to hide the fact that his brother was writing him, but one day Miaka walked into Amiboshi's room to see what was wrong with him.

"Amiboshi, what's wrong?" Miaka questioned as she interred his room, "You've been hiding from us all lately. Amiboshi….what's all over your arms?"

"My brother is sending me messages," he muttered, "although I think some are from Nakago and Seiryuu."

"Seiryuu!" Miaka cried.

The scream was heard all throughout the palace. The Suzaku Seven ran to their priestess who they thought was in great peril.

"MIAKA!" Tamahome yelled as he burst threw the bedroom door.

"What?" Miaka said, as she was very confused.

"Didn't you scream Seiryuu?" Hotohori asked.

"Oh, Amiboshi was just telling me about how his brother and Seiryuu were messaging him." Miaka said as now beginning to understand everything.

THWACK! "You really shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that, no da." Chichiri said.

"Why did you do it that time?" Tamahome pleaded.

"Oh, that time it was me." Nuriko said proudly, "Don't get so worked up on things little ghost."

"Well you don't know how much that…….WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" he exclaimed.

"Nothing, nothing…." Nuriko said as he ran away.

"I'm going to kill you!" screamed Tamahome as he fired life force blasts towards Nuriko.

"Looks like we are going to have to rebuild the castle again." Mitsukake said, making everyone else jump because he's so quiet.

"WHAAAAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SCARING US LIKE THAT?" Tasuki yelled.

BANG! "If you don't start being nicer, your not going to have you tessen back, no da." Chichiri said while prying the tessen out of Tasuki's half-conscious hand.

"WHAAAAAAT!" he yelled, "GIVE ME BACK NOW YOU LITTLE…"

Before he could finish the sentence Chichiri took of his hat and slammed it down on Tasuki, making him dissappear into it. Before Tasuki could get out Chichiri threw the hat into the pond. Everyone either looked puzzled by why he did that, or questioned him about trying to drown Tasuki.

"When he starts to go out he'll notice the water and hide back in the hat, no da"

When they thought all was calm a life force blast went flying through the walls followed by a laughing Nuriko. Miaka jumped in front of Tamahome but he didn't notice her in time. He continued running and tripped over her. After realizing what he had done he greatly starting over reacting.

"Oh no Miaka." he said while he seemed to be crying, "Miaka are you all right? Miaka! MIAKA!"

"I'm fine Tamahome." Miaka said while looking confused, "I would have answered you sooner but you are leaning on my stomach." 


End file.
